This invention relates to a protection arrangement for industrial robots and, more particularly, it relates to a mechanical overload protection device including a switching device for deactivation of a robot in response to traction and compressional forces.
During the operation and in particular during the programming of industrial robots (IR) for setting them up, errors in the IR control or operating errors by the programmer lead to collisions of the IR gripper with the environment such as ambient apparatus, causing damage to the gripper, the environment, or both.
Although the controls for the IR include fuses against overload, their response is either delayed or not effective at all. In general, these fuses serve to protect primarily the drives of the IR. Sensitive gripper devices may be significantly damaged before these fuses respond.
Selection of a rated braking point between the IR flange and the gripper represents another solution.
A protection arrangement is disclosed in patent application No. P 33 33 979.1, which responds when moments or traction forces act upon the protection flange via the gripper of the IR. The connection between the IR and the tool is established by means of at least three flanges, whereby two of these flanges are flexibly connected causing them to tilt relative to one another when a specific transverse forces act upon the tool, thus activating a switching configuration for deactivating the IR.
An object of the present invention is to provide a protection arrangement which activates a switching configuration to deactivate the IR in case traction and pressure forces, as well as bending and torsion moments act upon the flange.